


A Fairy Tale Love Story

by AnAverageGayFanby



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAverageGayFanby/pseuds/AnAverageGayFanby
Summary: Pairing: AnxietyxPrince (Prinxiety) ft. LogicxMorality (Logicality)AU: Fairytale AU(?? I guess)Warnings: HomophobiaRequested by: No onePlot: A year of sneaking around seems to go to waste when Virgil gets cornered and attacked after a night with his best friend and their lovers.





	1. Chapter 1

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~ 

Most people would probably say he didn't know better. Most people would say he didn't know the other boy was a rival prince. Most people would dismiss it as rebellious teenager syndrome. Most people were wrong.

He knew what he was doing. He knew that he was essentially betraying his kingdom. He knew the other boy was the prince of the rival kingdom. He knew exactly what he was doing. The thing was, he didn't care. He didn't care how angry his parents would get. He didn't care how many problems it could cause if anyone found out. He didn't care that it could possibly start a war that would only end with massive death. He figured no one would know anyway. It was a closely guarded secret that only one person knew, his best friend, and he knew wouldn't breathe a word because he was in the same situation. 

Prince Virgil and his best friend Patton and fallen for the enemy. The four were all close friends and the only ones who knew. The two would sneak out of the castle late at night to meet with Prince Roman and Prince Logan in a tree house they had found in the forest and would spend most of the night there. That night was no different.

~♧◇♡♤~

Virgil met Patton at the door to his friend's room, perks of being the king's ward. Neither boy said anything when Patton walked out, slipping on the black velvet cloak. They didn't greet each other with more than a smile as they started on their way to the 'back door' to the castle that leads to the forest. It wasn't until they were a good ways away from the castle that any words were exchanged between them.

"I've got a bad feeling Virge," Patton stated matter of factly, adjusting the hood on his head so the edge sat just off his forehead. "I don't know what about, but I do."

Virgil shrugged, "I don't know either Pat. We can leave earlier tonight if you would like." 

The brunette shook his head slowly, "no, it'll be fine. There's just something telling me to keep my guard up." The darker haired boy nodded and they continued to chat casually as they walked to the tree. When they arrived, they heard the familiar voices of Roman and Logan. They shared a devious look and Patton quietly climbed up and snuck into a branch off to the side, near a window, but out of the site of the other boys. Virgil climbed the ladder to the chatting boys in the house.

"Hello!" Virgil smiled at them as he crawled over to sit next to his lover, too lazy to fully stand.

"Hello, love, where is Patton?" Roman asked after pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

Virgil noticed the immediate concern in Logan's eyes and smiled. "Is he okay? Is he not feeling well? Did he get sick? Is he dying?!"

"Why would you assume I'm dead?" Patton asked, sticking his head in through the window. The other two screamed in startlement as they laughed, Patton climbing in the window to hug Logan. Logan clung to Patton tightly for a moment before pressing a long, lingering kiss to his lips, making Patton giggle and smile at Logan when they pulled away. "Love you too, Logy."

~♧◇♡♤~

And that way how they spent their night, chatting, laughing, and lots of random kisses shared between the two couples. Eventually, they began to get tired and knew they had to return to their respective kingdoms to sleep before they had to wake up the next day. As Roman and Logan headed home to the Alaliron kingdom, Virgil and Patton walked to their own home. The whole night, Virgil couldn't get what Patton said about something seeming off, off his mind. It was something even Patton himself had been attempting to ignore.

~♧◇♡♤~

When they reached Virgil's room, they said they goodbye and Patton left for his own room. It was the same as every other night, a repeat of their routine, until Virgil noticed them, the villain lurking in the shadows of his room, the sorcerer waiting to strike like a cobra. Virgil closed his door, and turned around, leaning back on it and sighing deeply, eyes closed. To say he was exhausted was an understatement.

It was when he opened his mocha eyes, did he notice the figure in the darkness. "Hello?" He called, "I can see you." The figure chuckled darkly, stepping into the moonlight that streamed in from the open window.

The figure was taller than Virgil, who stood 5' 11" himself, and wore a maroon colored cloak, hood covering their face. Their outfit, underneath the cloak, was all black, from the shirt to the shoes. The way the figure stood, shoulders squared back confidently, back straight, hands resting calmly at their sides, told Virgil the figure was, in fact,t a man. He was proven right when he removed his hood to reveal his face, hair a greasy ginger color, eyes almost as black as the night, and rough skin marked with tens of scars. The man continued to chuckle deeply, in a mocking manner.

"You look afraid, dear prince. Good, you should be." The man stepped closer slowly, by only a few steps. Still, Virgil backed himself as much as he could into the door behind him.

"Wh-who are you?" Virgil tried to demand, but his voice came out meeker than he would have liked, having to force out the words.

The man smiled, wide and crooked, "you don't know me, but I know you. I know a lot about you, like your secret boyfriend, the prince of Alaliron." Virgil's eyes widened impossibly so, the mocha color swimming with surprise and fear. "You know, I thought, maybe I could stand you betraying Dwarelia, but I thought it was with a princess. Then I found out, you were seeing the oldest prince, and the ward the younger brother. Now, how you two met the other two doesn't concern me in the slightest, but the fact that you see them nightly, and not on just friendly terms."

Virgil reached out a hand, trying to find the door handle in an attempt at escape. "Wh-what are you go-gonna do about it?" Suddenly, his hand froze in place, he was unable to move it. Then he realized, his whole body was flooded with this cold feeling of unmoving. His eyes flicked from his own still hand to the man, whose hand was glowing with a blue light, indicating his use of magic.

The man smirked widely, "that is what I'm going to do." He turned his hand towards Virgil, fingers pointed at him, and made a flicking motion, like flicking water off your hand, except it was magic. "See, I can ignore your ward, he doesn't affect me as much, but you? You're supposed to rule the kingdom one day, you are supposed to be our king, marry a princess who shall be our queen. And you decide to be this... abomination? No, that's not something I will stand for, I will not let our king be a man who would rather detest God's will and lay with another man rather than a woman, enjoy another man's company more than a woman's." As he spoke, the man paced carefully in front of Virgil, spitting his words out harshly. "As the only person who knows of your lover, I am the only person capable of stopping you from becoming our king."

"So, what? You're going to kill me?"

"Oh, no, that would be merciful. Killing you is too easy, to predictable. No, this is a much more fitting punishment, in my opinion. Because only true love can wake you from a sleeping curse, and people like you could never possibly find true love. There is no true love for disgusting monsters like you, for such horrible cretins who dare defy god, those who are doomed to burn in the fires of hell."

The spell let go for a second, only a second, but it was just enough time for Virgil to open his door just a smidge. "Patton!" He screamed, hoping his close friend hadn't gotten too far and had heard him. Then another spell over took him. It had his eyes feeling like hundred pound weights were dragging his eyes shut, his limbs felt like jelly, causing him to slump against the door, shutting it, and sliding to the floor. He couldn't fight the sleep that overwhelmed him, and in seconds, the dark abyss of sleep won.

~♧◇♡♤~

Patton wasn't sure why he had this feeling the entire night that something was wrong, but it only got worse after he left Virgil in his room. He had been halfway to his own room when he decided to turn back, the feeling now unbearable. He walked along the corridors, ones he could walk down blind folded, he'd walked them so many times.

It wasn't until he had turned down Virgil's hallway that he began running. As he turned down the corridor, Virgil's voice echoed down the hall, "Patton!" Suddenly, his feet were slamming on the hard floor as he ran as fast as he could.

He reached Virgil's door, and for a second, he struggled to open it. Once it was open enough for him to slip in, he did just that. He took a second to glance around the room to see a man standing on the window sill. "Who are you?! What did you do to Virgil?!"

The man laughed, "only true love can save him now!" He called before ducking his head out the window and fall backwards. Patton ran to the window and looked down, but he had completely disappeared, he was gone.

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~


	2. Chapter 2

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~

Patton, hands in his hair, turned to find that he couldn't open the door because Virgil was slumped on the floor against it. He ran towards his friend, shaking him, screaming his name. Virgil remained limp in his arms, so Patton, resisting panic, checked for breathing, sighing in relief that his friend was alive, but he wouldn't wake up. Patton stayed there the rest of the night, holding Virgil close, tears pouring out of his eyes.

The next morning he had to explain to Virgil's parents that he was in fact not the one who cursed their son, but rather some man who jumped out the window and disappeared. He sounded as crazy as he felt, but it was the truth.

~♧◇♡♤~

That night, no matter how much he didn't want to, he had to at least go tell Roman and Logan that Virgil would not be joining them, possibly ever again. He stared up at the tree house, cringing at the sound of Logan and Roman laughing at something. He would be the one to ruin that for them, he had come to ruin everything. He sighed but began to climb the ladder.

"Patton! Where is Virgil? You two aren't going to prank us for the second time!" Roman told him, a smile on his face. That smile faltered when he saw the grim look Patton wore. Logan immediately took Patton in his arms, and finally, for the first time since he walked into Virgil's room, broke down crying.

Logan's worry only got worse as Roman watched on in confusion. "Patton, Love, What is wrong?”

"Virgil, he, um... He isn't going to... He's been put under a spell. He... he won't be joining us, for while... Maybe..." It was getting harder to breathe properly, and he was struggling to get the words out.

"Patton. Patton! Breath! We can't understand a word your saying. Who is under a What?" Patton hadn't even realized how jumbled his words were. He could barely understand Roman, it sounded like he was underwater.

Logan racked his brain for ideas on what to do before leading Patton through breathing, telling him to copy him. It took a few tries to get a full breath in, but eventually, Patton was breathing normally again and his tears had slowed. "Can you tell us what's going on now, love?"

Patton nodded and took a deep breath. "Virgil has been put under a sleeping curse, he won't wake up. We don't know if he ever will." He couldn't explain past that before breaking down again. They barely heard his whispery voice as he spoke, but luckily it was quiet enough to hear. 

Roman froze, tears welling up in his eyes as he processed what was happening. The love of his life was in a magically induced coma, and from what he understood, no one knew how to wake him up.

"He will. He will wake up, we will find a way to wake him up." Logan's voice rang out, piercing the shocked silence. "Not only is he your best friend," he looked down at Patton in his arms, he turned his head to Roman, "and the love of your life, he is also my friend, and more importantly, he is family. We will figure this out, even if it takes years."

Patton, after an extremely quick decision, leaned up and kissed Logan. "I love you, so so so so much. Thank you," he mumbled against the more logical man's lips. Logan could only return the kiss, not wanting to ruin the moment. When they did pull away a few seconds later, he did, however, whisper an I love you in return.

Roman smiled at them. He was happy for them, he only wished he had Virgil with him, enjoying this cute moment. This cute moment that probably wouldn't be happening if Virgil was here. He hated this feeling. This feeling of jealousy, anger, sadness, and loneliness all at once. It left his mouth dry, his stomach churning, and his eyes watering. He never wanted to feel this again.

~♧◇♡♤~

Eventually, Patton had to go home, where he sat at Virgil's side day and night. It took a whole month to get him to even step outside the room, let alone go back to see Logan and Roman.

Meanwhile, Roman and Logan returned to the tree house every night, never sure when Patton would return. They spent every night, brainstorming any idea they could to get Virgil to wake up. Most of them didn't seem plausible, but anything could work, so they would try everything.

When Patton did finally, they showed him all the plans they had created. Patton could only hug them both tightly, tear in his eyes.

"You two are so amazing! I don't know what I would do without you!" He pressed a kiss to Roman's cheek and then to Logan's lips. So they spent months planning anything they could to save Virgil from his seemingly eternal sleep.

During this time, Virgil's parents, the King and Queen, called on any magic wielder willing and able to help. It seemed every hour, a new sorcerer, witch, or wizard was coming in, confident they could easily solve the problem the London was faced with. They then quickly left, apologizing, saying there was nothing they could do.

~♧◇♡♤~

It took 3 months for Roman to decide he had to see Virgil. He couldn't wait any longer, and he had only held back this long because of their parents. The kingdoms had been rivals for generations, and no one was sure why; anyone who knew was dead. But the traditions had been kept, but they no longer would be. Roman decided, while deciding to go see Virgil, that this senseless rivalry ended with him and Virgil, together they would end it.

With that decision in mind, he set off to find his brother to help him escape. When he arrived, he knocked on the door, the walked in without waiting for a reply. "Logan! I need your help!"

Logan looked up from his book, "what do you need Roman?"

"I need to see Virgil!"

"And you plan on doing that how? Mother and Father will never approve, the rivalry is too strong."

"I don't care about the damn rivalry! No one even knows why it started in the first place! What is the point of fighting if we have no reason other than tradition? This needs to end with us! The four of us, me, you, Patton, and Virgil, we will end this! Then maybe we can all live peacefully. I can't do this without you."

"What do you plan on doing then? What if our parents don't let you go? What his parents refuse to let you see him?"

"That is why I need your help. We won't tell our parents, we won't tell him. We can talk to Patton about sneaking me into the castle to see him. I can't not see him, because what if he doesn't ever wake up. You heard Patton the other day, no one knows how to wake him." Roman was near tears by this point, the fear of never seeing the love of his life hurting him.

Logan sighed and patted the space in front of him, inviting Roman to sit. They spent hours in planning what they would do, how Roman would leave, what route he would take to get to Dwarelia.

What they didn't plan for was the maid who overheard their conversation and informed the King and Queen of the eldest prince’s plans. The next day, after having met with Patton again that night, Roman had packed a bag while Logan readied the horse. When they met in the kitchen, they were met by their parents.

"Roman, Logan, where are you going?" Their father asked, gesturing to the pack slung over Roman's shoulder.

"We- well. I- uh..." Roman couldn't come up with a plausible excuse, so he looked to Logan for help. Logan shrugged, unable to think of anything.

Their mother rolled her eyes, "don't be so coy George. We know you're sneaking off to Dwarelia. Why?"

Roman sighed, he knew he wasn't getting out of this one. "We've been secretly sneaking out at night to meet with the prince and ward of Dwarelia. We have been since we met them on our visit 3 years ago. And to be completely honest, I've fallen in love with the prince, and he with me. He has fallen ill, and I plan to go see him, and you will not stop me."

When his father's eyes grew dark, his mother spoke before he could, "What illness has he fallen victim to? For how long now?"

"He has been cursed into an eternal sleep for 3 months now."

"How did you find out?"

"The ward," Logan finally spoke, "He met with us the night after he was cursed to inform us."

"And I assume you have fallen for the ward?" Logan only nodded. Their mother smiled widely, "good. They both seemed like wonderful boys, from what I remember."

"You can't possibly be okay with this, Elizabeth! Our sons, in love with not just boys from Dwarelia, but the prince and ward?! The princes of Alaliron, in love with the prince and ward of Dwarelia!" Their father yelled. 

The queen turned to her husband, face furious. "Speak like that about my children and Regina's children again, and you will rue the day." Rather than respond, he kept quiet while the queen helped her child, sending him off with a horse, more than enough food and three guards.

~♧◇♡♤~

At around 2 in the afternoon, they finally arrived in Dwarelia. Patton met them at the front gates and lead them to Virgil's room. The guards of Dwarelia stared warily at the guards and prince of Alaliron as the stood at the sides of the door. Patton nodded at them and both he and Roman walked past them both into the room, Roman's guards standing across the hall from Virgil's.

Roman stared at Virgil's sleeping face, shock striking him completely silent. He ran forward and sat at the edge of the bed, taking Virgil's face gently in his hands. "Oh, Virge, what have you gotten into now?"

"Who are you?" The feminine voice broke him out of his trance, making him realize there are two other people in the room that he didn't know. He turned to find two older people, a man, and a woman, who he could only assume were the king and queen of Dwarelia based off of their age and clothes. He then realized, they were also Virgil's parents, who probably had no idea who he was or his connection to their son.

"This is Roman, Mrs. Sanders," Patton spoke for him.

"Dear, I told you, either call me Regina or Mother, Mrs. Sanders is far too formal." She then turned to Roman with a smile, "it's good to meet you, dear. Patton has told us quite a bit about you in the last couple days, but he told us even more about your younger brother. He seems quite taken with him." Her smile was sincere and motherly, and her laugh held no bitterness, sarcasm, or spite when Patton's face turned extremely red.

"Would it please you to know that Logan is also quite taken with your ward? He's spoken to me on the topic of marriage recently. He hasn't made any huge decisions yet." Both the king and queen laughed as Patton's blush darkened drastically.

"And what about you, young man? What are your intentions with our son?" Patton chuckled as Roman's face turned a soft red, causing Roman to playfully glare at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, to be honest, as of right now, I want to marry him someday. At this moment in time, I am so sickeningly I live with him, it hurts. Seeing him like this, fearing he will never wake up, that I'll never get to hold him again, kiss him again, tell him just how much I love him, hurts. I want to be able to look in his beautiful eyes again, make him smile and laugh again, I want to spend the rest of my life making him smile and laugh, and I'm scared that I can't."

He didn't see it, because as he spoke, he turned to look at his sleeping love, but the king and queen gave each other a knowing look. The way Roman looked at their son, with such huge amounts of love and adoration, was a look they knew well, it was the look they saw on each other every day.

Patton sat right behind Roman, setting a comforting hand on his shoulder, seeing the pain, fear, and sadness behind everything else. It only took a second for Roman to turn and collapse into the hug Patton offered. The prince finally lets out all the emotions he had locked away inside himself since Patton came to them that first night. All the pain, anguish, sorrow, fear, and heartbreak. Every miserable, desolate, wretched, tragic, pathetic, dismal, woebegone, harrowing, mournful, awful, forlorn, crestfallen, inconsolable, traumatic, disconsolate, downcast, depressed, despondent, dejected feeling came rushing to the forefront of his mind, pulling hot tears out of his eyes and down his face, staining Patton's clothes.

~♧◇♡♤~

Together, Patton and Roman sat in Virgil's room for an entire week, never leaving. They were brought every meal, clothes, everything they could possibly need while the guards, all 5, waited outside the room. Roman stayed because he couldn't bear to leave, even for a second, and Patton stayed because he knew how Roman felt, it was the same way he felt that first month. He was Roman's shoulder to cry on, the person he told everything he was feeling.

Roman would spend the entire day watching Virgil, holding his hand, pressing loving kisses to the back of his hand and his forehead, whispering to Patton all his fears and worries and anything he was thinking. It felt good for him to finally get everything off his chest, and he was glad Patton, after 4 months, was stable enough to be his rock, because he no longer had the strength to be strong for Patton.

~♧◇♡♤~

"Your Highness?"

Both boys turned their head to the door to see one of Roman's guards poking his head into the room. Roman day up straighter, but didn't let go of Virgil's hand. "Yes?"

"Your mother has sent a letter. Would you like to read it?" Roman nodded and the guard stepped in to bring the letter to Roman, who took it gingerly. Once the guard left, Roman stared at the letter, fearing his mother was requesting him home. After a full minute passed, Patton slowly took the letter and began to read out loud.

~♧◇♡♤~

_ Dear Roman,  _

_ Your father is still furious about the news that the boys you and your brother love are from Dwarelia. I have tried talking to him several times, he simply refuses to listen. I feel he does not understand that you are truly in love with these boys and that you are just trying to make him mad. _

_ My plan is to bring him to Dwarelia to meet these boys. I think if he sees you and your brother with them, he will finally understand. Your brother explained to me not only both of your feelings for these boys but your thoughts on the rivalry. I have to say I agree. I can only hope we can convince your father and the King and Queen of Dwarelia. _

_ I will see you soon, I hope your Virgil wakes before we arrive. _

_ Love, _

_ Your mother _

~♧◇♡♤~

"Their coming to visit?" Roman's eyes were wide. "They, they can't come here! Especially not unannounced! And my father is going to ruin everything! He's going to get angry and start a war on the first day!"

Patton reached over and pulled Roman into a hug, coaching him into breathing properly. "I'll talk to the King and Queen, let them know your parents and Logan are coming. We can find a way to keep your father from making any mistakes, he definitely won't start a war, I know how to convince the King not to let a war break out, we will figure this out. Just like you and Logan are helping me fix Virgil, we will fix this mess too."

~♧◇♡♤~

And that's what they did. Patton went to tell the King and Queen of Dwarelia that the King and Queen of Alaliron would be arriving with their other son, Prince Logan. So, when Roman's family did arrive, everything was planned out so that nothing could go wrong. When they arrived, Regina, Fredrick, and Patton greeted them, Patton immediately collapsing in Logan's arms, kissing him passionately. They hadn't planned that, but he hadn't seen Logan in over a week.

They lead all three upstairs to Virgil's room where Roman sat at Virgil's bedside, still holding his hand. "Oh, is this him, sweetheart?" His mother voice was soft as she rushed over to him and wrapped a loving arm around his shoulders. He only nodded in response. "Well, he is very handsome." 

Roman smiled at her, "he is." 

Logan walked over, holding Patton's hand, and stared at Virgil's sleeping face. "He's really asleep."

"You already knew that." Their mother turned and glared harshly at her husband who only huffed in response.

Logan only rolled his eyes at his father's outburst. "It's just so real actually seeing him. Before, I could only imagine, and even then I couldn't believe it. And now here he is, right before my eyes, and it's all so real, it's surreal how real this is. Part of me still doesn't want to believe it, like I'm just dreaming."

"Ok, so the boy is really cursed into an eternal, what is that supposed to prove to me Elizabeth?"

Said woman turned to her husband, "this is not to prove that he is asleep, it's to show you how much our boys love theirs. You seem not to believe that they really are in love, and how can you deny something that is right there in your face."

"And what about their boys? How do we know that they're really in love with our children? Love is not a one-way street."

Regina stepped forward then, "speaking on the behalf of my children, I fully believe that they are wholeheartedly in love with these boys. Patton is possibly the happiest I've ever seen him, and his happiness is hard to top, as he's probably one of the happiest people I've ever met. And Virgil, I didn't notice until recently, has been much happier. Since they met 3 years ago, his whole personality changed. I thought it was just coincidence, but now I know."

"How does that prove anything? They didn't even tell us until now. How do we not know their lying?"

"Do you see the way Patton and Logan hold each other? Do you see the way Roman looks at Virgil? Are you blind? Are you stupid?" Everyone turned to stare at King Frederick in surprise. The normally calm and quiet man, he was the peaceful giant type, was furiously red in the face. "I woke up 3 months ago to find my ward crying over my son, who I thought was dead, instead, he is in an eternal sleep. We don't know who did this, we don't know why, and we can't find any answers. And the only thing that has brought any light to this is find out that our boys are in love, they have people who make them happy. Do not come in here and tell me that they are not.”

"What am I supposed to do? I suddenly find out my son is gay for the prince of the rival kingdom, and I'm just supposed to accept it? Maybe Patton and Logan are, but what proof do we have that Virgil and Roman are in love? Are we supposed to just believe their word?" George retaliated.

"Why do you believe them but not me?" Roman demanded.

George turned to Roman, "the second we got here Patton pulled him into a kiss that Logan returned with no hesitation. I'm more inclined to believe something like that rather than your sad puppy eyes and holding a sleeping boys hand."

"You want me to kiss him? Fine!" Roman turned and kissed Virgil even though he was sleeping. He pulled away after a moment and turned to glare at his father again. "There! Happy! Oh, wait, it doesn't count because he's asleep and didn't return the kiss! What more could you possibly want? You want me to tell you I want to marry him some day? That he makes me the happiest I have ever been? That I can't live without him? That I am so madly in love with him that it physically pains me to see him like this? Because it does! I love him and part of me is dying because I am terrified that I won't get to hug him again, to kiss him again, tell him I love him, to marry him! I'm terrified I'm going to lose him to this damned curse that we don't know how to fix!"

Roman looked around, and everyone seemed to be shocked, but not at him. He couldn't figure out what they were looking at, but it was something important. Finally, his father stepped toward him and took him by the shoulders. For a second, he thought he was going to yell at him, hit him, anything other that what he did. Rather than yelling or hurting him, he spun him around so he was facing Virgil. Virgil, who was sitting up, staring at him with wide, shocked eyes, mouth agape.

"You want to marry me?"

Roman could almost laugh, out of everything he could have said, he asked about Roman saying he wanted to marry him. Rather than laugh, he burst into tears and nearly tackled Virgil back onto the bed. "Virgil! Your awake! Your actually awake!" He sat back to hold Virgil's face in his hands before pulling him into a passionate kiss. "I love you, so, so, so, so much." He mumbled against his lovers lips.

Virgil laughed quietly, "I love you too, but what is all this about?" He looked up at all the people in his room, and was further confused. "Why are all these people here? I don't-" then he remembered. He remembered visiting Roman and Logan, he remembered walking home, he remembered the man in his room. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh. But your awake now! And, and, and your awake!" Virgil rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"But you really want to marry me?"

"Of course! Maybe not right this moment, but someday, I want to marry you. I want to raise kids together, and grow old, pass the crown to our oldest. I want to live the rest of my life with you. You are my everything, my whole entire world, I can't imagine a life where we're not together." Virgil, who was basically in tears at this point, pulled Roman into another kiss. It was like they were in their own little world, nothing else mattered, no one else existed, it truly was them against the world.

They eventually pulled away, but only just barely, so they could breathe, still close enough that their noses brushed together and their breaths mingled. "I want that too." Virgil's voice was only a whisper, so quiet only Roman could hear it in the silent room. Their smiles were bright and happy and full and real, for the first time in months.

It wasn't until someone cleared their throat that they remembered there were other people in that room. They jumped back from a each other, not a lot, but enough that there was a small gap between them. That gap was quickly closed by Roman, who slid to sit next to Virgil on the bed, wrapping his arms around him protectively. 

"I see you two are comfy. Well, seeing as you've proved your point, I can't deny it any longer." He didn't elaborate past that, but everyone knew what George meant, except Virgil, he was extremely confused.

"Only true love can save him now..." Everyone stared at Patton in confusion.

"What's that Pat?"

"I completely forgot! I saw the man, only for less than a moment before he jumped out the window and disappeared. He said, 'only true love can save him now.' True loves kiss! It's the most basic and strongest form of magic there is!" There was a short pause before Patton realized something else, "Your each other true love! Your soulmates! Meant to be!"

"How's that for not in love?" George rolled his eyes at his wife.

~♧◇♡♤~

And they all spent the rest of the day together. No one wanted to leave Virgil just yet, he had just woke up. So they sat in Virgil's room, getting to know one another, getting along for once in their lives, being civil human beings, and mending the rivalry.

Finally, they were alone, everyone had finally left and gone they bed. Regina and Frederick left for their own room, Elizabeth and George were escorted to a guest room, and Logan and Patton went to Patton's room. Virgil and Roman stayed where they were, wrapped in each others arms, legs a tangled mess beneath the sheets, foreheads resting gently together as their noses brushed again, breaths mixing, in absolute bliss.

"I'm going to relinquish the crown to Logan."

"What?!" Virgil's eyes popped open, and he nearly sat up, but they were so comfy where they were, and he didn't want to lose this spot, it was perfect.

Roman too opened his eyes, "I want to be here with you. We can rule here together, Logan and Patton can rule Alaliron. Together, the four of us will put an end to this stupid rivalry that kept us apart for so long, together, we can rule the world. We would just have to take it, and it would be ours."

Virgil smiled and leaned forward just enough to kiss Roman for what was probably the millionth time since he woke up. "You are amazing. I love you."

"I love you too."

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~


End file.
